The present invention concerns an electric machine and a steering device.
Such electric machines or electric motors are generally known and are, for example, used in steering drives of motor vehicle steering devices. Such an electric machine may, for example, be designed as a brushless permanent magnet motor having a stator and a rotor having magnetic poles, the stator having multiple-phase, e.g. three-phase, windings.
The stringent requirements of conditions of use in a motor vehicle, particularly in respect of as small an installation space as possible, low weight, a small number of components and a simultaneously high degree of efficiency with low noise emissions usually mean that compromises have to be made in respect of one or more of the aforementioned requirements. The persistent need emerges to provide an improved electric machine in respect of the above requirements.